This invention is directed to a fountain toothbrush with a paste cartridge, and particularly a toothbrush having a pressurized paste cartridge which supplies paste to the bristle area upon demand by the user.
Dental prophylaxis on a regular basis has become a customary portion of personal cleanliness. A variety of toothbrushes are available to individuals for the periodic and regular cleaning of teeth. Furthermore, specialized cleaning materials in the form of toothpastes and powders are available to aid in this lavation. It is customary to choose a toothbrush and a toothpaste and employ them regularly to minimize more serious dental care.
A number of steps forward have been made to improve the convenience or efficiency of tooth cleaning. Electric toothbrushes provide powered motion of the bristles; fountain toothbrushes provide means whereby toothpaste is furnished to the bristles. Prior fountain toothbrushes, however, require squeezing of a standard toothpaste tube and have complex structures to thus accomplish the discharge of toothpaste to the brush. These former devices are more complex and, accordingly, more expensive and less likely to continue working for long life.